The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a container cap for a membrane-sealed container and, more specifically, to a container cap with an integrated seal piercing member that is configured to pierce the membrane for easy opening and access to the contents of the container.
At least some known containers have an opening sealed with a membrane to, among other things, facilitate preserving the contents of the container, facilitate detection of tampering with the container, and inhibit accidental spillage of the contents of the container. The containers may be covered with a squeeze-lock container cap that requires simultaneously squeezing and rotating the cap to remove it from the container. However, patients having limited dexterity may find it difficult to remove the cap from the container and then break the membrane to access its contents. For example, breaking the membrane by hand to gain access to the contents of the container can be a difficult and time-consuming task for patients having limited dexterity. In some cases, breaking the membrane can also be a dangerous task if a consumer uses a sharp object, such as a knife, to puncture the membrane.
In some known containers, the container cap may include a seal breaker designed to enable a consumer to use the container cap as a tool to break the membrane. However, these known container caps may not be easily usable by the consumer for opening the container. For example, one known container cap includes a seal breaker formed on the side of the container cap, which makes it difficult and awkward to orient the cap properly for breaking the membrane. In other known containers, the seal breaker may be conspicuously designed such that the seal breaker detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the container and/or may actually harm the user of the seal breaker while attempting to remove the cap or use the seal breaker. Accordingly, a container cap is needed that is easily grippable, that reduces a risk of injury when using a sharp object to pierce the membrane, that includes an integrated seal piercing member that is configured to easily pierce the seal member of the container, and that is integrated into the cap design such that it does not detract from the appearance of the container.